HC Zinogre
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} HC Zinogre is a HC Variant of Zinogre, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation A Zinogre that has mastered its lightning in far more ways than before. Aesthetic Differences Scarred left eye, yellow right eye, lightning surging from horns when fully charged, portions of fur have an orange tint (Resembling leaves in the fall), and more vibrant blue glow. Attacks and Moves HC Zinogre shares the same attacks as Zinogre (4th Gen). Long Range Shock Trap Absorbtion: Now if a Shock Trap is planted in the Zone, the HC Zinogre can actually absorb it from a long distance, without even having to touch the trap. This'll allow it to skip two charges. Tornado Pitfall Escape: When fully charged, Pitfall Traps don't even affect this Zinogre. If it walks into a Pitfall Trap, HC Zinogre will instantly perform its Tornado Tail Flip to escape it. Headbutt-Somersault Combo: It headbutts a hunter, to knock them down for a second, before performing one backflip to knock the hunter in the air like Thunderlord Zinogre. This attack can cause Thunderblight. Great Thunderbug Blitz: Now when charging up, orbs will form from its back that spawn as Great Thunderbugs. The further charged up it is, the more Great Thunderbugs that will spawn from its back. It can easily summon up to five Great Thunderbugs. Though it can spawn them, hunters can destroy the orbs early by hitting them as they grow in size, however, it'll cause Thunderblight. Thunderbug Burst: Now when it unleashes a howl when fully charged or summoning lightning bolts, a large barrage of orbs will be shoot from its body to deal damage to hunters far away, causing Thunderblight. Tornado-Backslam Combo: Combines its Tornado Tail Flip with its Backslam attack. Earthshattering Claw Slam: HC Zinogre raises one of its claws up, shaking it for a few seconds, before it slams it through the ground, causing a large portion of the ground in front of it to shake with rocks popping up out of the ground. The rocks will knock hunters up into the air. When fully charged, the rocks are replaced with a large voltage of electricity, which causes Thunderblight. Sliding Backslam: It charges at the hunters before it quickly erects its spikes and slides forward with its back on the ground. After sliding, it shakes the debris off its body and howls. Orbs of Discord: When fully charged, it'll perform this attack. It shakes its body like a dog trying to dry itself, knocking off a few Thunderbugs and roars. When it roars, a small swarm of Thunderbugs will surround each hunter and circle around the hunters eyes rapidly, making them dizzy. Once the hunters are dizzy, the Thunderbugs will fly back on Zinogre. Lightning Bolts: HC Zinogre rears back and summons a lightning bolt to strike a hunter in a Kirin-like style. After the first bolt, it shakes its head twice and sends a large wave of lightning bolts at foes in front of it. This attack can cause Thunderblight and Paralysis. Infinite Backflips: If hunters are behind this Zinogre than it may perform this attack. HC Zinogre glaces back at a hunter before it immediately and continuously performs its backflip to damage a hunter behind it multiple times. This attack can be performed ten times at a rapid rate with little warning. After the last backflip, it taunts for a few seconds. Zinogre Smash!: HC Zinogre jumps backwards and hops high into the air so it can attempt to land on a hunter. When it lands, the ground around will erupt with electricity and it'll pin a hunter down. When the hunter is pinned, HC Zinogre jumps on the hunter and continuously smashes them with its claws like Mi Ru. Hunters have to mash buttons to get out of this pin but, this pin does a lot of damage in a short period of time. If hunters take to long to break out the pin, it will unleash a howl to knock them with the Thunderbugs. Unleash!: It howls up into the air as a massive light shines from its back, leading to a large surge of lightning striking hunters behind it with little warning. This attack can cause Thunderblight. Super Howl: HC Zinogre growls for a second, as a sphere of bugs and lightning appear around it like Thunderlord Zinogre, before it proceeds to howl loudly. When it howls, a large sphere of lightning and bugs will surround it like Howling Zinogre before the howl is finished. This attack can instant kill hunters and causes Thunderblight. After the attack, it taunts for a few seconds. Notes *HC Zinogre can be fought with Fouchong in a certain quest. *HC Zinogre was thought to only be a rumor in Heaven's Mount until one was seen close to a village. *HC Zinogre can be fought in SR91. **One quest has hunters fight it and HC Mizutsune in the Arena. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus